Una amistad inusual
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: – Sebastian Moran. Puedes llamarme Mor..– ¿Seb? – Sonreía, e inmediatamente hizo que el rubio alzara una ceja, el castaño era raro… Pero algo en el de verdad quería protegerlo./ JimXSeb Young
1. El rubio en el parque

Gritos, Gritos y más gritos.

Su padre le gritaba a su madre, él por el estrés que le ocasionaban en el trabajo y ella por que se sentía abandonada y sola, y por que una vez más, estaba llena de alcohol hasta los dedos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había tocado una familia así?.. Y aún así. Además de tener que soportar todo aquello… Tenía que asistir todos los días a clases y enfrentarse al temible Carl Powers.

Como lo odiaba. Apretó la almohada más contra sus oídos. Como odiaba a Carl Powers. Si no regresaba con el ojo morado, regresaba con una mano fracturada, o con sangre en la nariz. Todo era horrible en la escuela. Solo había un momento de paz. Cuando Carl se iba a sus Benditas clases de natación.

De pronto escucho silencio. Por lo cual se quitó la almohada de la cabeza, se levantó de la cama e intentó escuchar por la puerta.

Su madre estaba llorando, seguramente su padre se había cansado de escuchar una y otra vez la misma pelea rutinaria del "Pero es que tú no estás con nosotros" o "Es tu culpa que Jim sea de esa manera".

¿De esa manera cómo? ¿Tan retraído? ¿Tan antisocial?

¿Qué carajos le importaban a los demás si él era así?

Si el lo era, tenía una razón, todas las personas eran aburridas y tediosas…

Salió por la ventana, pues la puerta la madre la había cerrado con llave por fuera, siempre que tenía una discusión con su padre, ella se molestaba mucho con Jim y simplemente lo encerraba dentro de su cuarto, para que no saliera, para que no los escuchara… Pero era en vano, las paredes parecían papel que quedaba impreso absolutamente cada palabra y luego la transfería dentro de su cuarto. Todo era tan.. Odioso.

Estaba caminando por el parque, ya que su casa estaba dentro de Londres, más estaba a unas pocas calles de un parque. Justo entonces, observó a lo lejos a un chico, más grande que él. Tal vez tenía 13 años… Ladeó la cabeza para verlo mejor… Sí, tenía 13.. ¿El que podría decir? tenía 10, y con su baja estatura parecía de 9 u 8. Por eso Carl tenía tanto poder sobre él. Por ser flacucho y muy pequeño.

Y allí estaba, un rubio columpiándose solo en el medio del parque, sí había más niños, más parecían temerle. Por alguna razón eso le llamó la atención y se fue acercando cautelosamente. Tenía ojos azul como el cielo, y unas pestañas tan largas que podrían abanicar un aire tremendo. O para el le parecierón así, le encantaba exagerar las cosas.

El rubio advirtió que algo se le acercaba, y como reflejos gatunos, volteó a mirar fijamente al pequeño. Como si de una presa se tratara. Entonces algo llamó más su atención. Se acercaban 2 niños, de su misma edad. Uno pelirrojo con pecas por doquier, ojos verdes y robusto. A su lado venía un moreno, de ojos negros como la noche y muy delgado.

– ¿Qué te dije, Moran, Sobre estar en nuestro territorio? – El rubio no contestó, simplemente miro al castaño una vez más, quien escondido tras un árbol, miraba aquella escena atentamente. – ¡Moran! – Lo empujó y antes siquiera de que la mano lo tocara, ya lo tenía contra el suelo, dándole la golpiza de su vida. Al dejar de patearlo por que comenzó a llorar, su amigo de cabello negro lo tomó y salieron huyendo de allí.

– Lo que me dijiste ni un bledo… – Susurraba y se volvía a sentar, sin decir absolutamente nada más. El castaño, asombrado, se acercó a él, despacio y cauteloso. – ¿Qué quieres?

– Y-Yo…– No podía articular muchas palabras, no era muy bueno para hablar, y ahora el rubio lo intimidaba y asombraba al mismo tiempo.

– No tengo tu tiempo. – Lo volteaba a ver… Tenía el ojo morado, y ojeras pronunciadas. Lo habían golpeado, y… Al parecer, algo dentro del rubio, hizo que se levantara, le tomara de la barbilla e hiciera que le mirara fijamente. No quiso decir más y lo soltó. – Sebastian Moran. Puedes llamarme Mor..

– ¿Seb? – Sonreía, e inmediatamente hizo que el rubio alzara una ceja, el castaño era raro… Pero algo en el de verdad quería protegerlo.

– Sí… Seb. – Suspiró y se volvió a sentar al columpio, mirándolo de reojo e invitándolo a sentar al otro.

– Yo soy Jame-.. Jim. Jim Moriarty. – No le gustaba que le dijeran James, Sonaba a un anciano, y además eso lo usaba solo su madre al regañarlo. – Puedes llamarme Jim

– No tenía planeado llamarte de otra manera. ¿Qué edad tienes?

– 10. Tú al parecer tienes 13, ¿Me equivoco?

– No, No lo haces…

– Y… Al parecer eres un matón.

– ¿Un … Qué? – Por primera vez se le salía una sonrisa en todo el día y había sido provocada por el castaño. En realidad estaba llí ya que su padre había ido a la Guerra. Estaba furioso con él y con su madre, que ni siquiera le había avisado. El quería entrar a la milicia, más ella no lo dejaba, quería que entrara primero a la universidad, y el odiaba estudiar como las personas aburridas.

– Un matón, ya sabes; Los que roban el almuerzo, te golpean y…

– Es por eso lo de tu ojo?... – Le señalaba cuando el menor se avergonzaba y miraba a sus pies.

– El es un… Imbécil.. Un bruto, ni siquiera matón… solo lo trae conmigo, siempre esta cabreado conmigo…

– No soy así. – Miraba para el parque, no era su asunto y aun así el castaño le estaba contando. Tal vez se lo guardaba mucho. – Pero puedo golpearlo por ti…

– No… No es necesario. – Le miró y sonrió. El tenía que defenderse, era su problema, era… como sus padres, tenía que deshacerse, tenía una leve idea de lo que podría hacerle a Carl.. Pero a penas rascaba la superficie de una leve idea. – Ya lo veré yo… Al menos ya estamos en vacaciones, y no lo veré dentro de 2 semanas…

– Ya es tarde. – Se levantaba y le miraba. – Mi casa es esa. – Señalaba un edificio color durazno al otro lado del parque. – Si me necesitas, puedes ir a mi casa… ¿Esta bien? – No sabía en realidad por que lo había dicho, no tenía amigos, ni los necesitaba… Pero Jim era diferente. – Cuídate, enano. – Caminó y sintió un golpe en el brazo, volteó y era el castaño, dando un paso atrás, con miedo. El simplemente negó con la cabeza y lo despeino.

– No… No me digas enano!

– No te voy a golpear… Ya te dije que yo no soy como ellos. – Le miraba fijamente y sonreía ligeramente de medio lado. – Cuídate.. JIM. – Puntualizaba lo último, saliendo de allí.

Esa tarde se la pasó en el parque, mirando fijamente hacia la casa del rubio, pensando profundamente, como siempre lo hacia cuando algo le parecía interesante. Sebastian. Sebastian Moran… Iba a descubrir más sobre ese niño en esas dos semanas. Y entonces así regreso con mejor humor a su casa, donde no había ni un ruido.. Era extraño.


	2. Y las balas de salva

Entró a su casa, de pronto, ante tanto silencio... Recorrió todo el cuarto, hasta llegar al cuarto de su madre, ella estaba en la cama y no quería hablar, no quería verlo, simplemente no quería estar con él. Se sintió mal, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía culpable y simplemente fue hacia su cuarto. ¿Que habría puesto así de mal a su madre? ¿Habría sido nuevamente su padre? Y como un rayo cayó sobre él. Su padre... Se había ido...

* * *

Recostado, con una paleta en la boca, chupándola y relamiéndola con la lengua, jugaba con su Game Boy, mientras traía los audífonos y escuchaba al mismo tiempo música. Tenía el cabello despeinado, y una flojera extrema. Fuera en la sala, su madre estaba aseando la casa, siempre aseaba la casa cuando su padre salía a cazar, últimamente lo hacía por el hecho de que le habían llamado a la guerra. Su padre era militar, uno de alto rango. Quería seguir su ejemplo, tenía esa pequeña punzada de querer matar, todo el tiempo. Le gustaba ir a acompañarlo a cazar. Era divertido como el hecho de tener a la presa corriendo, aterrorizado le producía suma diversión. Siempre se creyó como una fiera, como un tigre en ese aspecto. Era sigiloso y al mismo tiempo eficaz. Su padre estaba muy orgulloso de eso.

Suspiró y dejó el Game Boy de lado, Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar aquella vez, cuando tenía 9 años, y su padre lo había dejado en el bosque, solo, con una simple navaja y una tienda de dormir. Pasó las 4 semanas más horribles de su vida pero, llegó a aprender muchas cosas. Logró escalar sin una sola cuerda de apoyo. Supo como cazar a los conejos más rápidos y también el cómo conservarse caliente cuando una lluvia helada caía sobre él y no sufrir hipotermia.

La ventana comenzó a sonar, toquidos en el cristal y apenas audibles los alcanzó a escuchar, volteó el rostro y vio al castaño quién le sonreía y saludaba con la mano. Este bufó un poco y se levantó de la cama para abrirle la puerta. El castaño se agarró a su hombro y se metió sin decir más.

– Bonita habitación, Seb. – Comenzó a recorrerla con la vista, caminando de un lado a otro, inspeccionando cada rincón.

– Sí, bueno… Existe un timbre sabes?... Estoy en el 4to piso, y las escaleras de incendio no son muy estables..

– Bla, Bla, Bla. Eso, Todo eso, Seb; Es abrrido. – Estiro los brazos a una pequeña fotografía de su estante, era su familia, más que nada parecía estar allí por compromiso, porque su madre la había puesto, más no porque el rubio la hubiese querido tener ahí. Tenía polvo y era muy antigua.

– Bien, haz lo que quieras. – Se volvió a recostar en la cama y en ese instante el castaño se lanzo a la cama, haciendo que esta se moviera un poco, ya que él era demasiado delgado como para siquiera moverla.

– ¡Estoy aburrido Seb!

– ¿Y que sugieres que yo haga ante eso?

– ¡Vamos! Tú debes tener grandes ideas, me invitaste a venir a tu casa, ahora tienes que entretenerme.

– ¿Y por que eso tendría que ser mi obligación?

– Porque sí.

– Dios… –Susurró y se levantó para comenzar a buscar algo entre sus cajones. – ¿Sabes disparar?

– ¿Qué?...

– Que-Si-Sabes-Disparar. – Volvió a repetir, sacando un arma, era de juguete, su madre le tenía estrictamente prohibido tocar el armamento de su padre, pero él tenía tanto amor por las armas que se había prometido tener todas las armas que fuesen necesarias. – Yo se desde que tengo uso de razón, pero podríamos dispararle a unas latas en el techo.

– ¡Disparar! ¡Suena genial! – Se levanto de la cama de un salto para pararse frente al rubio y ver el arma – Buu.. no es real.

– Claro que no es real, no le dejaría un arma a un crío que apenas si sabe defenderse. – Y como una ráfaga sintió esos ojos tan oscuros y malignos como nunca, caer sobre él, por un momento le dio miedo y soltó la paleta que aun traía en la boca al suelo, por alguna razón al instante que le dio miedo, al instante también se esfumó, ya no existía, más aun veía aquellos ojos oscuros, cegado por ver tanto odio y resentimiento. – Lo… Siento. – Solo atinó a decir, y al segundo todo el semblante del mas bajo cambió, a como había estado al principio.

– Oh, no te preocupes, eso es una niñería. – Tomó el arma y la pasó entre sus manos. – ¿Tira salva?

– Sí, tengo unas cuantas balas por aquí. – Sacaba un cajoncito una cajita que contenía casi 12 balas y la metió a su bolsillo– Ven, trae esa bolsa. – Le indicó quitándole el arma de las manos y el castaño alzó una ceja. –¿Qué?... – Entendió rápido y rodaba los ojos, para él ir por la bolsa y guardar el arma, a Jim no le gustaba que le mandaran y ahora lo acababa de entender.

Vio a su madre en la cocina, de espaldas, cocinando quién sabe qué experimentos que solo hacía cuando estaba enfadada, tal vez puré de papa, siempre preparaba puré de papa cuando se enfadaba así, tal vez una de sus amigas no había estado de acuerdo con ella y su queja por su esposo en el ejército, dejándola sola con un chico problemas. Siguió caminando sin decir nada, Jim miró a la señora y luego al rubio como la ignoraba y caminó detrás de él. Sintió un poco de celos al ver que su madre no le gritaba, o lo golpeaba cuando estaba furiosa con algo, le dio un poco de celos al ver a su madre estar cocinando con tanto arduo trabajo y no como a él, que si tenía suerte y su madre no estuviera ahogada en alcohol, lograba comer lo más decente de un estofado.

– No es lo que crees. – Le dijo mientras subía las escaleras, ya que allí no tenían un elevador, aun faltaban 3 pisos más para la azotea. – Mi madre esta enfadada, por eso está haciendo todo eso. La mayor parte del tiempo es sumisa, no dice nada cuando mi padre está aquí.

– ¿Por qué?

– La golpea.

– Oh.

Y no quiso volver a tocar ese tema, al parecer al rubio le incomodaba hablar de ello.

Al abrir la puerta, el calor de la tarde que hacía les impactaba a ambos en el rostro, Moran caminó lentamente en el medio de la azotea, donde había un cuadro gigante de cemento, tal vez allí guardaban el conducto de agua, pero siempre le servía para acomodar las latas que coleccionaba y después disparaba.

Como una hilera, fue sacándolas de la bolsa para ir poniéndolas una por una, dejando así 5. Caminó unos metros hasta donde estaba Jim esperándole, el último había ladeado la cabeza viéndolo. ¿En serio sería tan bueno como decía?

¡Bang!

¡Bang!

¡Bang!

¡Bang!

¡Bang!

Le disparo a cada lata y así como las había puesto, ahora yacían en el piso con una pequeña abolladura pero sin estar rotas, ya que las balas de salva no eran tan peligrosas. El rubio camino de nueva cuenta, acomodando las latas una vez más en hilera, y regresó con el pequeño, le tendió la pistola. Jim con curiosidad la timó, respiró hondo y disparó la primer bala, apuntando. ¡Bang!.

No obtuvo resultado, la bala no había estado ni cerca.

– Apuntaste mal.

– Es la primera vez que lo hago. – Decía con un leve tono molesto.

– Pff… –Se paró detrás de él, la diferencia de estaturas se hacía notar, y le tomó con cuidado la muñeca para estirarla más y hacer que sus hombros estuviesen simétricamente correctos, y que la mira no le traicionara para cuando tuviese la oportunidad. Le ladeo un poco la cabeza. – Ahora… Mira bien tu objetivo. No muevas a mano, no tiembles, no temas.

– Mjm… – Asintió con un gesto pequeño, y después apretaba el gatillo, la fuerza del arma le empujaba un poco las manos, no lo había notado antes, pues se había precipitado. Pero al hacer eso, la bala ahora sí pegaba contra la lata. – L-Le di… ¡Le di! – Sonreía emocionado, y el rubio solo se divertía secretamente. Le dedico una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, sería aún y asentía.

– Así es…

Hasta acabarse las balas, y las latas todas tiradas en el suelo, Jim se había quedado tan contento de haber ido, la tarde entretenido se había pasado tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta la hora. Su madre a esa hora estaría ahogada en el alcohol, o quemando la cena. Suspiró y se levantó del suelo, pues habían estado bromeando todo ese rato.

– ¿Te vas?

– Sí, mi madre debe estar histérica… o desmayada por el alcohol.

– Oh… ¿Quieres venir a comer a mi casa? Mi madre no estará, puedes traer una película o lo que sea.

– O lo que sea está bien. – Sonreía y se dirigía a las escaleras de incendio.

– Ya te dije que esas esc-..

– Seb, deja de ser tan aburrido. – Le sonrió y bajó por las escaleras con una velocidad magnífica, el rubio solo se asomó por la azotea.

Veía como caminaba por el parque, quería asegurarse de que entrara a su casa, y que no tuviese tropiezos. No tenía amigos, y Jim, no lo consideraba como un amigo… No podía tener amigos, no… ¿O si?.

* * *

**No suelo contestar reviews por aqui, prefiero hacerlo personal, pero, :3 se los escribo aqui gracias por leer n/n:**

**Lenayuri :Sí lo sé, no es bueno. D: jsfahgfdhasgd Y sí, mi tigre.. DIGO! el tigre de Jim, encaja bien con él xD  
**

**Achlys-Nyx** :** Aun falta un poquito para eso, pero ten paciencia, verás que ya lo hará ;)**

**Drake-vampire : No puedo subirle la clasificación ... POOOOOOOOOOOOORQUE, haré un TeenLock. I mean, JohnLock y MorMor, basado en este fic, y en el de "¿Quieres tener una aventura?" así que, estate pendiente, por que en cuanto termine**** este fic, ya subiré el TeenLock y vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaya que ****habrá tanta cosa~**

**Graaaaaaaaacias por leer! No olviden dejar review :3**


	3. El perfume

– ¡ARGH! – Tiraba todas las cosas por doquier, Estaba furioso. Muy furioso. Jim estaba al borde de la histería. Su madre había movido sus cosas, seguro en busca de dinero para su maldita adicción. Apretó los puños al grado de que sus nudillos quedaban blancos, pero luego relajó todo su cuerpo, curiosamente había cerrado los ojos y pensado en el rubio. Entonces los abrió precipitadamente y abrió la boca. – Oh…

Tomó su chaqueta y unas cuantas películas. En realidad no le interesaban las películas. Tomó su mochila, una bolsa de lado negra, con algunos cuadros de color oliva en el frente, y una mini bandera de Inglaterra al costado. La abrió y metió algo de ropa en ella. No se iba a quedar en su casa. No con su madre en ese estado. Ahora que sabía que su padre se había ido, su madre se iba a poner histeríca.

Sebastian tal vez lo aceptaría en su casa, o tal vez no. Daba igual, si no se quedaba con el rubio, se iría a otro lado. No importaba.

Metió también algunas cosas que le facilitaban las cosas, Un microscopio, que siempre utilizaba cuando hacia experimentos. Metió en una caja varias muestras de algo que parecían hongos. Y salió de su habitación. Dejó una nota para su madre: "Me quedaré a dormir a casa de un amigo. No te preocupes, llevo el móvil. "

Sabía que ella no se preocuparía, ni siquiera sabía bien si se preocuparía, pero daba igual.

Un rato después salió de su habitación, y como siempre, su madre estaba dormida en el sofá, junto a 2 botellas tal vez de whisky, tal vez de brandy. ¿Qué importaba?.

Soltó un amargo suspiró y salió de su "casa" o por llamarle algo. A lo lejos vio el edificio del rubio. Seguro él era todo un Casanova en su escuela. Era mas grande así que ya habría pasado a secundaría.

Subió nuevamente por las escaleras de incendio. Iba a tocar, pero curiosamente la ventaba estaba abierta con una pequeña nota que decía "Estoy cocinando, no tengo tiempo de abrirte, así que pasa".

Y así lo hizo, Pasó y dejó su pequeña maleta a un lado. Tomó lo más frágil y lo acomodó donde el rubio no lo viera, y donde fuera imposible tirar o que se rompieran. Después de terminar, tomó las películas que tenía. Eran varias que le entretenían mucho. "La estafa perfecta" y "El perfume". Ya si no quería ver ninguna de esas dos, pues… Ya encontrarían otra cosa que ver.

Salió y lo primero que encontró fue un olor exquisito. Algo… Que no había olido en su casa en hacía muchos años. Tal vez en alguna navidad cuando su familia aun no estaba tan rota y desgastada. Despacio entró a la cocina, sin hacer mucho ruido. Quería espantar al rubio. Se colocó tras Seb, y le puso dos dedos simulando un arma por la espalda.

– Si no me dices cual es la combinación de la caja fuerte, te mato.

– 5-5-5-T-E-V-O-Y-A-P-A-T-E-A-R-E-L-T-R-A-S-E-R-O.

– ¡Seb! Esa es una combinación enorme! – Fingía berrinche y se iba a sentar a la mesa. El rubio se volvió al otro, tenía varias manchas de salsa en su rostro, Al parecer estaba cocinando pollo con salsa agridulce.

– Lo siento, pero si quieres mis millones, esa es. – Le sonrió y se volteó a darle la espalda una vez más, para seguir cocinando. – Te vez mal. ¿Ocurrió algo?

– ¿Ocurrir? ¿Ocurrir qué?

– Nada, supongo. – Bajo los hombros mientras apagaba la flama e iba por dos platos para poder servir. Entonces, a Jim no le gustaba ser mandado, ni tampoco hablar de lo que le ocurría. Bueno, mejor para él. No le gustaba hablar de todas formas.

– No hagas conjeturas de mí. No es tu estilo.

– ¿Ah no? – Dejaba el plato ya con una porción de arroz y de pollo. Se veía exquisito. – ¿Entonces cual es mi estilo?

– Por supuesto el de un asesino. – Se reía y esperaba a que Seb se temirnara de servir, sentar y servir jugo de naranja en ambos vasos, para comenzar a comer. – Tú vives como un niño rico. ¿Por qué te vistes así?

– ¿Qué? – Se alejaba un poco de la cuchara que ya estaba subiendo a su boca, y se recargó en el respaldo del asiento, bajando la mirada a su ropa. Traía unos pantalones de mezclilla, al igual que unos converse negros y una playera gastada negra y holgada. – ¿Qué tiene de malo?

– Pues por ser rico, deberías vestirte… como yo. – Sonreía y se señalaba. Tenía una playera blanca, bien cuidada, y unos pantalones azul cielo, de mezclilla pero parecían nuevos.

– ¿Cómo niño bueno? Já. – Soltaba una risa irónica y seguía comiendo.

– Para guardar apariencias, Sebastian. – Se reía con él y comenzaba a comer igual. Casi tira la cuchara cuando dio el primer bocado. Al momento de asombrarse, volteaba la mirada al rubio. Quería asegurarse de que no se había dado cuenta ante su reacción. Había quedado asombrado… No, Maravillado. La comida estaba… Riquísima. O era el hambre que tenía pues ayer no había comido ni cenado nada. Con ánimos fue arrasando con la comida.

El rubio lo había notado, más prefirió no decir nada, le gustaba ver a Jim así tan cómodo. Al terminar de comer, sabía que Jim no querría limpiar absolutamente nada, por lo que se levantó, enjuagó los platos y vasos, y los metió a la lavaplatos para que temrinarán de lavarse bien.

– ¿Trajiste la película?

– Claro que la traje! – Sacaba las películas de donde las había dejado, caminando para la sala, donde había una T.V bastante grande y un dvd en ella. – ¿Cuál quieres ver?

– ¿Qué opciones hay? – Se secó las manos con el trapo de cocina y lo siguió unos segundos después. Para sentarse en el sofá y mirarlo con las películas.

– "El perfume" y "La gran estafa"

– El perfume.

– ¿Seguro?

– La gran estafa me parece… Tonta.

– Oh que aburrido, Seb. – Se reía y dejaba la otra caja en la mesa de centro en la sala, era de madera y de color vino. Combinaba con las paredes que eran de color beige al igual que la alfombra que recubría el piso de la sala. Los sofás eran de color hueso, de piel. – Aquí…– Metía el disco en el DVD y dejaba el el rubio encendiera el aparato. Se sentaba a su lado y se recostaba un poco en el sofá. No había sentido tanta paz en bastante tiempo. Ahora ni siquiera estaba pensando en Carl Powers. – ¿Me puedo quedar unos días?... ¿Las vacaciones?

– Sí claro.

– Aun que me hubieses dicho que no, me hubiera quedado. –Sonreía infantilmente y la película comenzaba.

El rubio correspondió la sonrisa, sin saber que el castaño había sonreído igual. Tenía un acento divertido. Irlandés, a penas se había dado cuenta. Seguramente sus padres lo eran. Después le preguntaría.

La película comenzó. James siempre se identificaba con ese asesino, no sabía por qué, ni con qué, pero se sentía como él. Quería ser como él. Lentamente se había quedado dormido. Imaginándose en Francia, en el siglo XVIII. Toda la tarde la pasaron viendo películas, no tenían absolutamente ganas de nada más. Ya habían visto 4 cuando la noche calló sobre ellos.

– Hay una habitación de invitados. – Se levantó Seb, Estirando su cuerpo y poder desperezarlo. – ¿Jim?... – Volteó a verlo, pero Jim ya estaba totalmente dormido. Ladeó la cabeza. Se veía bastante… Tranquilo. Suspiró y lo trató de cargar. Para su suerte, No era muy pesado. Por lo que apagó el DVD la T.V y lo llevó para la habitación de invitados. Se quedó pensando. Seguramente las cosas del menor estarían en su habitación, así que decidió mejor acostarlo allí. Lo miró un rato dormido, y bajo los hombros, para luego ponerle la cobija encima.

El salió de allí, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama para invitados. Se quedó mirando al techo un rato. Le era muy extraño el tener compañía. Extrañamente… Cómodo.


	4. Carl Powers I

La luz entro lentamente por la ventana, el castaño había dormido más de lo nunca había dormido tanto, pero por alguna razón esa noche se sentía tranquilo. Se estiró lentamente al sentir como su cuerpo despertaba en cada parte de su ser, y se restregó con la mano los ojos. Olvidó que estaba en una casa extraña y al abrir los ojos tardó un poco en reaccionar. Se sentó en la cama de cobijas suaves y de color oscuro que le rodeaban el cuerpo. Aún tenía la ropa de la noche anterior.

Buscó por toda la habitación y ahí arrinconada estaba su maleta, o por así llamarle. Entonces recordó el cómo y el por qué estaba allí. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado, sin ponerse los zapatos pues el piso era cálido, a pesar de que el clima afuera estuviese frío, típico de Londres.

Camino por el apartamento hasta llegar al cuarto de junto, supuso que era el baño, pero no. Era el de invitados, y allí en la cama, estaba un rubio aún dormido. Miró al reloj de pared, uno de madera muy bonito, y frío al mismo tiempo, que daba la hora. Eran las 9 am, y para él ya parecían como las 11. Se rió para sí y entro en silencio a la habitación. Mirando con curiosidad al rubio, se veía tranquilo y con paz interior. Que envidia…

Se sentó un poco en la cama, mirándolo un rato, hasta que se aburrió y decidió despertarlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo?. Primero pensó en aventarle agua helada, pero tal vez eso le causaría un infarto o que se enfadara con él. Entonces se le ocurrió algo mejor. Se levantó y fue al refrigerador. Para su desgracia no había crema batida, pero sí chocolate líquido. Se rió como crio y fue de nuevo hasta la habitación del mayor. Re busco algo para hacerle cosquillas y encontró una pequeña pluma del plumero que seguro usaba la señora Moran para limpiar la casa. Al momento de entrar, coloco chocolate con el mayor cuidado de no derramarlo más que en la mano del rubio, y al terminar, comenzó a pasarle la pluma por el rostro, primero en la frente, luego comenzó a bajarla por el puente de la nariz, hasta llegar a la pluma. Para ese momento, el rubio había movido con incomodidad la nariz.

Siguió pasándola de nuevo en la punta, pues vio que allí era una parte sensible, y al momento de que el rubio se intento rascar, posó su mano entera en el rostro, y embarrándose en toda la cara de chocolate liquido. Al sentir pegostioso toda su piel, se despertó y retiró su mano, viendo su palma de un color café oscuro.

– Pero que ra-…. ¿¡Chocolate!?

– Buenos días dormilón. – Se rió a una carcajada mientras con un dedo le quitó chocolate del rostro y llevarse el dedo a la boca, para saborearlo. – Me encanta el chocolate, ¿Sabes?

– Por dios Jim. – Rodaba un poco los ojos y se levantaba de la cama, tratando de limpiarse todo el chocolate con la mano limpia. – ¿Qué sucede contigo?

– Estaba aburrido, además no te sienta mal el chocolate.

– ¡Claro! ¡Soy un hombre de chocolate!

– Jajajajá Oh Sebastian, no te enfades!

– Ugh.. – Se metió al baño para poder limpiarse el rostro. Se lavó el rostro un poco, metiendo la cara al agua del lavamanos, que había dejado. Sacó la cara mirándose al espejo, aun tenía algo de chocolate en ella y solo soltó una risa, en realidad… Sí se veía divertido. – La próxima vez, Yo te embarraré de jalapeños.

– Oh que aburrido eres, Seb. – Se levantaba de la cama, comiendo el chocolate y saliendo para la cocina para poder ir a desayunar algo. – ¿Cuándo regresa tu mamá?

– Supongo que esta tarde. No lo sé, cuando se va a casa de mis abuelos tarda días en regresar.

– ¿Y eso?

– No voy a contarte mi vida, James.

– Jim. Sabes que odio que me llames Jim

– Pff... Como quieras. – Se acercó también a la cocina cuando terminó de limpiarse lo que quedaba de chocolate, y entraba para acomodar unos platos y hacer jugo de naranja. – ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

– Se me antojan unos panqueques. ¿Con sangre?

– ¿Sangre? – Le miraba alzando una ceja y moviendo el jugo, dentro de la jarra donde lo había estado sirviendo.

– ¡Claro! ¡Sangre y sesos!

– Eres… Raro. – Se reía y asentía. – Bien, Jim Zombie Moriarty, tendrás tus panqueques de sesos y sangre. – Dejaba la jarra y comenzaba a hacer la mezcla.

– Es raro que un chico sepa cocinar.

– Supongo. Mi madre a veces no está, y no voy a morir de hambre solo porque estoy solo, pues ni que fuera inútil.

– ¡Oye! Más respeto. Yo no cocino, pero no signifique que soy inútil.

– No, significa que eres perezoso.

– Bueno, sí.

– No se puede contigo. – Terminaba de prepararlos en el sartén y los servía de uno en uno en los platos, para luego ponerles mermelada encima, de fresa simulando la sangre, y tomaba el chocolate líquido, haciendo varias líneas, simulando lo más que podía los sesos. – Y di que me esforcé.

– ¿Esfuerzo? Pff. – Le sonreía y después comenzaba a comer con gusto. Como siempre, lo que preparaba el rubio era un deleite para él, y sabía que jamás se cansaría de esos ricos platillos. – Y ¿Qué haremos después?

– ¿Tú nunca te cansas cierto?

– Nop. – Sonreía feliz mientras seguía comiendo.

– Pues, a unas calles está la piscina municipal, puede que vayamos allí, ¿Te parece?

– Oh.. Está bien. Me parece bien.

– ¿Sabes nadar no?

– Tengo que….

– ¿Mhh? – Alzaba la mirada un poco, ahora el semblante del castaño había cambiado básicamente, pues había dejado de comer, y miraba como recordando el pasado, o cosas que no le gustaban, y solo pasaba la cuchara por la mermelada una y otra vez.

– ¿Umm? Ah nada. – Alzaba la mirada al rubio y sonreía, cambiando. El rubio jamás se acostumbraría a esos cambios radicales.

Al paso de un rato Tanto Sebastian como Jim ya habían comenzado a preparar las cosas para irse a la piscina. Al menos en esos días no había lluvia, hacía frío, pero por lo general allí siempre hacía frío. Llevaron una pequeña mochila ambos, con los trajes de baño y demás.

Al entrar a la piscina vierón que no había mucha multitud así que pasaron a los vestidores a cambiarse, tras el castaño que venía simplemente hablando de tonterías por doquier, el rubio solo se reía por lo bajo y de vez en cuando asentía. Traía un poco los ojos entrecerrados, así era más fácil poder procesar todo lo que el castaño le introducía a su mente. Cuando de pronto,el menor había parado en seco. Eso así hace que el más alto chocará con él.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?

– Carl… – Alcanzó a susurrar, dando un paso atrás. Mientras veía a lo lejos a su matón. A aquel alto chico y con un poco de peso de más, seguramente por su proporcionado cuerpo a su altura, quién estaba limpiando sus tenis. – Carl Powers… – Susurró nuevamente.

Entonces… Carl, como arte de magia, volteó y ambas miradas se cruzaron…

* * *

**Perdón si está muy cortito, es que quería dejar el principio pequeño, lo que se desarrolla estará un poco más largo (Además de que no ando como de muchos ánimos para escribir, perdón x/D)}Contestando Reviews:**

**Rosa Phelps Weasley: Muchas gracias por siempre leer! Me alegro que te haya gustado!**  
**LackyChan: No pensé que lo estabas leyendo! XD Gracias :3 Ya esta en proceso tu regalito~**

**Drake-vampire: Lo sé, ¡Lo siento! He estado muy atareada con la escuela, el trabajo, ashjgdjhasfdjahsgd, mi cosplay shjdfajhsgfadsg En fin. XD Muchas muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, prometo actualizar máximo para el Martes.**

**Apple love: Que el dios Sauron te bendiga hija mía, por leerme y que te guste ;u; Y muchas gracias por tu critica, En verdad, me gusta que me digan mis errores, así puedo tratar de corregirlos. Espero que este no esté más normal x'D! Y de verdad, muchas gracias por leer y ser fan mía, en serio, me hacen sentir muy bien cuando dejan reviews, me dan muchas más ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**Nihui: Hahaha Es que el MorMor no abunda! Y a casi nadie le atrae, pero para serte sincera, después de JohnLock El MorMor es mi OTP favorita. (Con decirte que hago cosplay de Jim xD) Pero en fin, me salí del tema! XDDD Si no te preocupes, ya faltan poco más de 7 caps para que temirne este fic x'D! así que... Esperalo, espéralo~ :3 Gracias por leer y gracias por review!**

**Muchas gracias nuevamente por leer! :3 Y dejar review! De verdad, me hacen la vida feliz!**


	5. Carl Powers II

Siguió allí, parado e inmóvil; Por una parte, queriendo retroceder y escapar. Pero otra más fuerte, y que le provocaba el rubio, era quedarse e ignorarlo. Claro, si pudiera le partiría la cara en esos momentos, por ese rostro tan petulante. Esa sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes chuecos y amarillentos.

Mientras tanto, Carl dejando su tenis y su maleta de lado, donde unos amigos le miraban dirigirse el castaño a paso seguro, muy seguro de sí mismo. Más de lo debido, pensó el rubio, más no hizo nada. Solo se limitó a estar detrás mirando la escena. Jim sin más, la parte que le decía "Quédate" Fue más fuerte, y no retrocedió ni un momento.

– ¡Jimmy! Mira nada más a que enclenque vengo a encontrarme a la piscina.

– Es una piscina municipal, Carl. Es para todo el mundo, y si quiero puedo venir.

– Oh, Y ¿Desde cuándo el pequeñín se enfrenta así conmigo?– En ese momento ya había avanzado más a Jim, lo cual puso en alerta al rubio, avanzando hacia ellos, pero sin entrometerse aún, solo pegarse a la espalda un poco del menor. Mirando fijamente al otro. – ¿Qué? ¿Ya te conseguiste un guarda espaldas? ¿El pequeño Jimmy no se puede defender solo? – Trató de ponerle una mano en la cabeza para revolver sus cabellos, como siempre solía hacerlo al burlarse de su estatura, o su acento marcado irlandés; No tardó ni 5 segundos Seb para tomar la muñeca del chico que era una amenaza y aventara a un lado.

– No te atrevas a tocarlo. ¿Me entiendes?

– ¿O qué?

– Te puedo borrar del mapa.

– Uy, que miedo.

– Inténtalo, mocoso.

– ¡Sebastian! – Bajó el rubio la mirada hacía el castaño, se veía enfurecido. Era una batalla que no era de su incumbencia y él lo supo por lo que, relajo los hombros un poco, no sabía ni en qué momento había tensado de esa manera su cuerpo. Suspiro y se cruzo de brazos. – Ahora, aléjate de mi camino, Carl.

– No tendrás tanta suerte cuando estés solo, Jimmy. – Se rió y paso de lado al rubio y a él, al primero lo empujo fuerte. Pero Sebastian solo rodó los ojos pata luego seguir caminando.

– Eres un idiota. ¿Sabes?

– ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas a que me quedara sin hacer nada? ¿Viendo que él estaba a punto de golpearte?

– Es mi problema. Él es MI problema. – Al momento de decir "Mi" Se señalaba y lo puntualizaba.

Llegando a los lockers, Jim seguía pensativo. Se iba quitando la ropa, primero sudadera, playera y después pantalones, debajo tenía ya su traje de baño. El rubio hizo lo suyo, estaba enfadado. Estaba a punto de despedazar a ese maldito niñato y solo por los caprichos de Jim de querer hacerlo él, no lo había hecho. ¿Pero qué rayos pasaba con él?

– En serio, Seb. De él me encargo yo.

– Te puede matar.

– Que lo intente…

– ¿No lo ha intentado ya? ¿Es que no entiendes con los maltratos? – Lo volteó a ver, sentado frente a frente, mirándolo seriamente. Simplemente el menor trataba de esconder o no encontrar la mirada. Se estaba aburriendo y además no le gustaba que los demás entraran en él de esa manera. – Conozco a los de su tipo, ya te lo dije una vez.

– Oh, Sebastian, Por favor ya basta. – Se levantó tomando la toalla, caminando a la piscina, dejándola en una silla cerca y tirándose al agua, comenzando a nadar sin decir nada más. Gracias a que había comenzado ya a llover, la gente ya estaba comenzando a irse. Así como Carl, seguramente ya habrían pasado por él, o nadaría en la piscina que era para mayores.

– Idiota. – Susurró al verlo en el agua, y también hizo lo suyo, más nadó algo lejos de él, aun estaba enfadado y al parecer Jim al nadar no quería o parecía más bien no ser molestado. Por lo que se limitó solamente a nadar de la mitad para lo hondo.

Había cerrado los ojos, nadando hacía arriba. Antes hacía eso cuando solía ir de vacaciones a la casa que tenían en la playa con sus padres, suponía que por ser su padre del ejército por esto tenían ya varias cosas, además por el dinero que ganaba… Antes. Se relajó un poco, mientras el agua cubría un poco sus orejas, para no escuchar simplemente nada más que sus pensamientos.

– ¿Sabes? – Aquella voz conocida por supuesto lo había sacado del transe, pero simplemente se limito a abrir un ojo, observarlo y volverlo a cerrar.

– ¿Qué?

– Tú… ¿De verdad lo hubieras matado?

– No lo sé, ¿Por qué?

– Por alguna razón pienso que… Sí. – Saco sus brazos del agua y las recargó sobre el abdomen del rubio que aun nadaba boca arriba, por el peso, el mayor no se hundía ni un poco, así que decidió recargarse para ver si así el peso lo hundiría, pero ni así. Suspiró pesadamente y se quedó así recargado. – ¿Tu padre en qué trabaja? – Ya se estaba aburriendo más, y exasperando por el silencio. Le gustaba, Claro. Pero estar mucho tiempo sin escuchar la voz del rubio le ponía ansioso.

– ¿Para qué quieres saber?

– Dijiste que golpea a tu madre.

– No quiero hablar de eso.

– Solo quiero saber en qué trabaja.

– Es militar. – Finalmente soltaba con un suspiro. – Un Capitán, en verdad, uno muy alto de rango. Fue ya a varias guerras, y por eso es bastante agresivo.

– Ahora entiendo…

– ¿Qué?

– De tu padre heredaste esa… Agresividad.

– No soy agresivo…

– Claro que lo eres, ibas a destrozar a alguien sin ni siquiera conocerlo, in te hizo absolutamente nada.

– Personas como él no merecen respirar oxigeno.

– ¿Ves?

– Oh, ya cállate James.

– Pero…

– ¿Pero?

– Pero heredaste de tu madre esa "buena voluntad", deberías trabajar en ello. – Se soltó del acomodo que tenía en el abdomen del mayor y volvió a nadar, ahora nadando hacia atrás y boca arriba. – Te hace débil.

– Claro… – Prefirió ahorrarse comentarios. Y solo asentir para luego acomodarse bien en el agua y nadar a las escaleras. – Ven, ya llevamos más de 2 horas aquí, tengo que revisar si mi madre ya regresó.

– Sebastian…

– ¿Qué?

– Trabaja en la buena voluntad con los demás… Pero no conmigo…– Desvió la mirada diciendo eso, en realidad se había sentido tan protegido. Tan a salvo en aquellos momentos, que no quería perder absolutamente nunca ese sentimiento que solo Seb podría brindarle. – Por… favor.

–…– Lo observó unos segundos, sin entender bien, pero luego fue por su toalla, y se comenzó a secarse y una pequeña sonrisa escondida bajo la toalla en su cabeza se asomó hacia el menor. – Como digas "Jefe" – Dijo bromeando y le aventó su toalla– Anda ya sal.

– ¡Sebastian Se va a mojar mi toalla! Inconsciente…– Susurró y nado afuera tratando de salvar su toalla, color azul marino como le gustaba. También sonrió caminando detrás del rubio a los vestidores una vez más.

"Jefe". No le desagradaba la idea.

Al llegar a la casa de Sebastian, él primero y Jim habían subido por las escaleras hasta llegar a una casa vacía nuevamente. Tenía la esperanza de que su madre dieras señales, pero nada. Ni un recado en la maquina contestadora. Suspiró con pesadez y se sentó para tomar un libro y comenzar a leer.

Jim, por su lado, solo se limitó a mirarlo, dejando de lado su maleta, junto a la que primero había dejado el mayor junto al sofá, se había sentado junto a él y curioseando con la vista solamente el librero que estaba de lejos volteó al rubio, imaginándolo como una persona que leía mucho, jamás lo hubiese creído. Entonces como un milagro, sus ojos captaron en el mismo anaquel, un libro sobre medicina, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Le atraía como una luz a un insecto a punto de exterminarlo. Lo sacó lentamente y el titulo era llamativo. "Especies de hongos y bacterias". Eso, de verdad le gustaba.


	6. La cabaña en el bosque

Era un olor extraño, cómodamente extraño para Jim. Pan horneado. La madre de Sebastian había vuelto y la presencia de Jim no le incomodaba para nada, era como si ella estuviese feliz de ver a su hijo de esa manera, tan feliz y lleno de una sonrisa oculta en su rostro, ella lo sabía; Era su madre.

Era como las pocas ocasiones que Seb era pequeño y ella veía a lo lejos a su esposo, y a su pequeño niño de caza, en esa pequeña cabaña en el bosque… Esperen. ¿Cabaña en el bosque?

– ¡Sebastian! – Lo buscó, dejando la masa que estaba preparando para el pie que estaba a punto de hacer. – Sebastian hijo. – Los encontró viendo una película uno al lado del otro, le pareció algo tierno que James estuviese recargado en el hombro de Sebastian, casi durmiéndose. Trató de no despertarlo pero ya había sido tarde, Ambos la voltearon a ver, aun que Jim algo adormilado ya.

– ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

– Hay una cabaña. Una cabaña en el bosque.

– Sí… Lo sé. – Bostezó, un poco atarantado. ¿Y ahora a que veía eso su madre?

– ¿Por qué no van los dos? Queda poco de las vacaciones y me encantaría que fuesen unos días a que le enseñes a Jim sobre lo que te enseñó tu padre.

– Mmh… No lo sé. Ya veré. – Suspiró y volvió a retomar su lugar. Su madre lo había intentado al menos. Sin que se diera cuenta el rubio. James Moriarty estaba escuchando toda la conversación desde el momento que la mama lo había llamado. Tenía un sueño muy ligero a pesar de todo.

Esa noche. Al terminar de cenar y de montar uno que otro escándalo cuando se trataba de ellos, peleando por quién era más inteligente, tanto Seb como Jim fueron a la habitación del rubio. El último cerró la puerta con llave. Sabía que el rubio iba a fumar. Hacía unos días que fumaba a escondidas. No le parecía, no le gustaba, pero ¿Quién era Jim para decir a Sebastian que hacer? Ya sería su jefe después y lo obligaría a dejarlo… Tal vez.

– Seb…

– ¿Hmm? – No se inmutó en voltear, estaba más entretenido viendo las luces de la ciudad mientras el sol se escondía y el cielo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro.

– Hace rato… Escuché que tu mamá habló sobre una casa en el bosque. ¿Sería posible ir? – Tenía ganas de, había leído sobre una bacteria, que provenía de una planta y justo quería ver si en ese bosque podría ver algo.

– ¿En verdad quieres ir? – Le miraba un poco, de reojo.

– Pues claro… ¿Qué acaso mi "Sería posible ir" no te dijo nada? Sebastian, ¿Estas sordo?

– Ya, Ya… No es necesario que… Bleh, olvídalo. Sí, podemos ir. Le puedo decir a mi madre que nos lleve y nos recoja en auto.

– ¡Maravilloso! – Sonrió de medio lado.

Al día siguiente, ya se estaban preparando. El moreno ya tenía su maleta preparada. Mientras Sebastian guardaba su ropa, y cualquier cosa que necesitara, como esa navaja antigua que su padre le había regalado. Jim empacaba el libro que había encontrado antes.. Tenía que estar bien presente cuando fuesen a investigar por todo el campo.

Iban de camino, era lejos, al fin y al cabo; Ellos vivían en el centro de Londres. Así que para alejarse de la ciudad, eran muchos kilómetros, peor aún, para llegar a donde tenían que llegar. Debían cruzar todavía más hacia el sur.

La madre de Seb estaba bastante emocionada, hace mucho que no viajaba tanto. No habían recibido noticias de su marido desde hacía unos días. La espera la estaba poniendo nerviosa y quería ahuyentar todos esos malos pensamientos que su mente le dictaba a tener. Subiendo a su auto, un clásico y muy bonito. Subieron todo lo que necesitaban.

– Jimmy, querido. – El chico estaba leyendo mientras Sebastian escuchaba música. Eso le parecía tan lindo a ella. – ¿Estás seguro de que tu madre está de acuerdo a que pases tantos días fuera de casa?

– Señora Moran, no quiero sonar grosero… Pero mi madre se ahoga más en alcohol de lo que necesita saber de mi. – Sonreía un poco, tal vez la acides con lo que lo había dicho, era lo que necesitaba para él poder sobrellevar las cosas.

– Oh, está bien pequeño – Suspiraba, entonces no solo su hijo llevaba los problemas en su casa.

Autos, y más autos se veían pro la carretera. De vez en cuando se golpeaban el uno al otro al ver "El auto amarillo" Pasar. Esto era cosas de niños, pero en ese auto, solo iban ellos dos. – Claro y la mamá de Sebástian. – Pero en si, era como ir solos.

Al paso de unas horas ya estaban llegando a un hermoso bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad, era un bosque repleto de subidas y curvas. La mamá lo conocía perfectamente y sabía como llegar sin chocar o salirse del camino. Y allí la tenían. Una gran caballa con madera de roble, tallada y echa a la medida de una familia militar. La mujer sonrió. Había llevado comida y varias cosas, seguro ya estaba polvoso y lleno de moho pues hacía años que no iban.

El rubio tomo su mochila, y fue caminando, sosteniendo la maleta del menor con la otra mano. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento Jim lo había obligado (¿Obligado?) a cargarla. Así que así fue como entraron los tres a la cabaña. Un particular olor a madera vieja y mojada se extendía por todos lados. Tardaron un poco en establecerse, ya que trataron de limpiar lo más que pudieron. Y refiriendo "Tratar" como Jim retando a Sebastian a limpiar más rápido que él. Le había tomado cariño a la madre de Seb.

La tarde calló sobre ellos, y ahora ya ambos niños se encontraban afuera. Habían restablecido el agua en las tuberías, el gas funcionaba bien, y tenían buen suministro de electricidad. Su madre se quedaría a hacer algo de cena o cualquier cosa que llenara sus estómagos en ese momento. A insistencia de Jim, fueron a recorrer el bosque.

Había un montón de plantas, Seb traía su rifle colgándole por los hombros, mirando por si atrapaba un pajarillo para cenar. Pero Jim, no… Jim llevaba su libro, como un tesoro. Queriendo encontrar una especie en particular. En el bolsillo tenía un tubo de ensayo, con un pequeño corcho para poder guardar la muestra que anhelaba con tanto deseo.

Había leído que una combinación de plantas venenosas era un buen negocio… ¿Pero saber de una espora, en una planta que era tan venenoso que a simple vista o en estudios no se mostrara?

Pasaron bastantes horas y Sebastian ya se había hartado de estar dando círculos sobre eso muchas veces. Rodó los ojos y se quedó parado. Tenía las intenciones de regresar y decírselo firmemente cuando…

– ¡Lo encontré!

– ¿Encontrár? ¿El qué?

– Nada!. –Se agacho para poder tomar varias muestras del polen de la planta, y con mucho cuidado de no echarse él ni tirar de más. Al tener lo suficiente, lo guardo sin que viera el rubio y tomaba un hongo. No era venenoso pero tenía pinta de que sí lo era. – Bueno ya… Un rico Hongo… ¿Quiereeees? – Echándose encima de él, le mostró cerca del rostro el hongo. Sebastian en un reflejo dio pasos para atrás.

– ¡Aleja eso asqueroso de mi rostro! ¿Ya podemos volver? Está anocheciendo y no creo que alguien como tu tan pequeñajo pueda sobrevivir afuera.

– Anda ya, pero si me llevas en tu espalda.

– ¡Que te den! – Se echó a correr para que Jim no se subiera, y el mencionado solo río. No siempre le era fácil reír. En verdad, no siempre lo hacía, o quizá nunca lo hacía. Odiaba reír. Pero era… Tan sencillo cuando se lo provocaba Sebastían.

Al llegar a casa, la mamá ya había servido la cena, y cenaron cómodamente, exponiendo cada uno su punto de vista de la excursión a la que habían llegado. Pasando la media noche, se fueron a dormir después de ayudar a la madre a recoger las cosas.

Ya estaba profundamente dormido Seb, cuando escuchó varios tubos de ensayo y algo burbujear. Se restregó los ojos y se levantó un poco para poder ver e donde provenía el ruido. Allí estaba en el escritorio que había en su habitación, un Jim haciendo experimentos a mitad de la Noche. Esperó que su madre no se despertara con eso, pero en realidad, la señora Moran siempre había tenido sueño pesado. Se levantó de la cama y se paró a su lado.

– Vuelve a dormir…

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Vuelve a dormir, Sebastian.

– ¿De verdad no me dirás?

– Te dije que Carl Powers es mi problema. – Sonreía despacio, se veía claramente contra la luz del mechero que iluminaba la habitación. – Y… Lo arreglaré…

– "Querido Jim, ¿Podrías arreglar esto por mi?"

– Bleh… – Rodó los ojos y siguió con su experimento, teniendo al lado su libro y alumbrado por el mechero.

Esa noche Sebastian volvió a dormir… Soñó que estaba en la guerra. Soñó que era capturado. Soñó que tantas cosas le esperaban en Afganistán, pero… No tuvo miedo ni un segundo.

Jim… No durmió esa noche.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, ¡LO SÉ! NO tengo excusas... ;/; Estoy pasando por un bloqueo mental, y es horroroso. Y LO SIENTO TANTO. Yo que amo a mis MorMor y.. Tengo la maldita Teenlock en la cabeza, JODER que prometo ahora sí actualizar más seguido. ¡Porfi no me maten! xD! hahahahaha :3 Gracias por leer, saludos a mis nuevas fans lecotras(?). Las y los(?) Amo :3**


	7. Un día en el lago

Una risa lo despertó. Una risa y que la luz del sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana. Se restregó los ojos y pudo vislumbrar al rubio que le miraba con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? , Se preguntó o más bien, su cara de pocos amigos y una ceja enmarcada era lo que dejaba ver a Sebastian. Este último solo le señaló con el dedo y el otro agachó la mirada. Tenía allí el frasquito con la creación que había hecho, pero aparte de eso. Había dejado el mechero encendido –Lo bueno que Sebastian lo había apagado antes que el menor se hubiese dado cuenta – Pero había n malvaviscos, que su madre había dejado en la habitación para ambos… y con el calor del mechero, ahora Jim tenía toda la cara pegostiosa con el azúcar del dulce.

– Oh dios, no. – Se levantó deprisa y fue al baño de la cabaña, allí había un espejo y soltó un pequeño gritillo, no tan agudo, más bien como enfurecido. Seb solo pudo reír más son contenerse y sentándose en la silla donde había estado el otro. Jim refunfuñó y se acercó a él tomándolo por el cuello. La sonrisa tonta de Sebastian no se iba. – ¡¿TE PARECE DIVERTIDO!? No lo será después de que yo… – No pudo terminar, Seb se adelantó a acercarse a su mejilla y lamer un poco. Se quedó paralizado. Congelado sería la terminación correcta. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la piel y lo soltó, con los ojos bien abiertos, se le quedó mirando.

– Que horror… Sabe a Jim con Malvavisco. No lo vuelvo a probar. – Hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego rió por lo bajo. Se levantó para salir de allí y avisar a su madre que Jim ya había despertado.

El moreno solo se toco la mejilla. Pero… Oh. La saliva de Sebastian solo había hecho que el malvavisco se hiciese más pegostioso y solo gruñó más fuerte un "SEBASTIAAAAN!".

Tras el pequeño accidente sufrido esa mañana, el cual no iba a mencionar a la Señora Moran, solo fue al baño a tallarse lo más furo posible con Jabón el rostro hasta quitarse cada partícula indeseable del dulce. Jamás volvería a comer de esa maldita cosa de nuevo.

Regresó y miró el pequeño frasquito. Lo guardó en una cajita especial que había traído y acompañó a los Moran al desayuno. Sebastian estaba bastante emocionado por llevarlo al Lago que estaba tras la cabaña. Había un camino secreto que solo él y su padre conocían. Solo quería enseñárselo a Jim, y solo a él.

– Seb…– Susurró al ver que la Madre iba a su habitación. Sabía que ella los dejaría solos, esos días ella entraba a su habitación a tejer. Le gustaba mucho tejer. Jim ya tenía una colección de gorros tejidos que le había hecho la mujer. – Seb…

– ¿Qué? – Se volteó un poco, mirando por sobre su hombro. Estaba lavando los platos y quería terminar con esa indeseable actividad. – ¿Qué pasa?

– Tu padre… Dices que está en la guerra no?

– Sí. – La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, se borró de inmediato cuando escuchó hablar de su padre. Solía pasar cuando su padre no estaba. Cuando estaba él era bastante feliz. Su padre era frío, y trataba mal a su madre. Pero también era valiente, fuerte, no se quebraba con nada, ni con nadie. Y más que nada, compartían el amor por la sangre. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– ¿Qué pasaría… Si tu padre no regresara?

– Él volverá.

–Tú madre ha hecho todo este viaje, justo después de que tu padre se fue. ¿No crees que será una coincidencia, verdad?

– Jim, Cállate.

– Escucha. Si tu padre no fue a la guerra es obvio que o tiene otra familia. O morirá en el campo de batalla.

– ¡CALLATE! – Le ordenó y lo miró. Furioso. Nunca antes lo había visto así. Era una mirada que le daba miedo a Jim. La única cosa que le había causado pavor, era esa mirada. Furia, Ganas de… Algo que él también había sentido. Dejó la manzana que había agarrado para comer, y le miró. Parpadeó un poco, iba a hablar pero sus labios no emitieron sonido alguno. Se sentía tan indefenso ante la mirada de Sebastian que solo alcanzó a bajar la cabeza. – Y-Yo… –Suspiró el rubio acercándose y colocando su mano en su hombro. – Lo siento Jim, De verdad… Es que. Sé que volverá… O tendré que yo ir a por él.

– ¿Ir?

– La guerra.

–Ah. – Desvió la mirada. Sabía del deseo por ir a combatir de Sebastian, pero cada vez más le costaba trabajo querer que se fuese. – No deberías querer ir. Digo.. Hay muchas personas en Londres a las cuales… Matar y eso.

– No lo entiendes… En realidad, nadie. No espero que lo hagas nunca. – Le despeinaba y esa mirada que daba miedo, se esfumaba y volvía la que conocía bien el menor. – Venga, ¿Ya estás Listo? Vamos al Lago antes de que se ponga la tarde. No está lejos y el anochecer es estupendo.

Salieron con unos bañadores que habían traído, su toalla y caminaron al Lago. El moreno caminaba tras del Rubio, sin querer perderlo de vista, si se desviaba un poco podría perderse y no saber como volver. Aun que tampoco estaba tan mal. ¿Al fin de cuentas, quién lo extrañaría? Bajó la mirada un poco ante ese pensamiento, pero Seb le tomó de la muñeca un poco, susurrando un – "No te alejes" – Esto hizo levantar la mirada al más pequeño, y sonrió inconscientemente. Bueno. Ahora sabía que alguien estaría triste si se fuera.

Lentamente, unos metros lejos de la cabaña. Estaba un maravilloso paraje verde, arboles alrededor de un Lago, con aguas cristalinas y con fauna preciosa alrededor. Había varios pececillos dentro, no demasiados, pero una de las cosas de ese Lago, es que nadie más lo conocía, por lo que nadie podía pescarlos, y eso mantenía más vivo el lugar. Este lo soltó al estar bastante cerca y se quitó la ropa, tras un arbusto, comenzando a cambiarse el bañado y Jim hizo lo suyo Igual. Al terminar, salieron disparados al Lago. Seb como todo un cabezahueca, se tiró salpicando agua por doquier. Jim por su parte solo negó con la cabeza y con delicadeza se introdujo en el agua. Era más elegante, más él.

Nadaron cerca de un rato hasta que el sol comenzó a meterse, en ese instante Jim ya tenía un poco de Frío pero Seb, había insistido con todas sus fuerzas por quedarse. Le colocó su chaqueta en la cabeza para que no temblara y se acercó a su oído.

– Observa. – Se alejó de él a un arbusto en especial, y de pronto, aplaudió.

Como magia, miles de luciérnagas comenzaban a salir. El menor se quedó parado, mirando cada cosa y miró al rubio. Este las miraba y luego miró al rubio.

– ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? – Este se acercó a su ropa y tomó una pistola. Era pequeña y de balines, pero lo suficientemente buena para cazar a la mayoría. – Dispara a las que puedas. Todas siempre mueren de un tiro. Es hermoso como se les apaga la luz y van cayendo.

– Eres una mente brillante, Sebastian. – Se reía de causalidad, su frió se esfumó.

Pasaron casi una hora matando muchas luciérnagas. Las otras huían despavoridas, buscando donde refugiarse, pero ellos eran más rápidos y más listos para esos tontos insectos. Ambos riendo a carcajadas, salieron corriendo de allí, para regresar a la cabaña.


End file.
